dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Sharps, the Frost Mage
Sharps, the Frost Mage is an Ice Tempest from the planet Eldris. His abilities are centered around snow manipulation. Revelation Sharps' concepts surfaced a very long time ago. Sharps was one of the heroes, that didn't make it to the final game. Some players, Matvakama being one of them, remade Sharps to their own design. Weapons When Sharps was first introduced, he had no weapons. This version of Sharps is equipped with a vest, that channels his powers. Base Stats Lore Eldris, back in its prime, was flooding with life, after the Crogenitors cooled down the core to a life-sustainable level. The lifeforms quickly adapted to the harsh climate. The Eldrisians were ruled by an order of creatures, that possessed superior powers over ice. The Frost Mages. Sharps' powers exceeded the powers of all other mages. The Cryopads, the species from which Sharps descended, were monks, whose task was to maintain the stability of Eldris' climate. Sharps' abilities came not only from his genetic heritage, but also from the genetic experiments performed on him during his childhood by Crogenitor Kylmund. Thus, Sharps was able to create waves of snow at will, spawn torrents of ice and fire bolts of cryokinetic energy. Kylmund also gave him a Cryo-Vest to keep his powers in check. When the Darkspore attacked, the Frost Mages tried to protect the defenseless citizens, to no avail. In the end, Sharps was lying on the ground, half-dead and heartbroken. It was his duty to protect Eldris' inhabitants and he failed. By some sort of miracle, Kylmund appeared before him. Sharps yelled at the Crogenitor for not helping him to protect his people. Kylmund responded by touching the Cryopad's head, immediately healing his wounds and enhancing his powers. "May you fight fiercely for your world", the Crogenitor said and vanished. Sharps stood up, just as Darkspore patrols spotted him. The mutants leaped towards him, but they never made it. An outbreak of cryokinetic energy froze them in place. Sharps went out into the open to slay the beasts, that invaded his world. He vowed to free Eldris from the Corruptor's grasp and rebuild it the way it was, along with any and every being, that wanted the same. Abilities Basic Attack: Chilling Pulse Range: 26 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Shoots a bolt if concentrated snow at the target dealing '''5-11' energy damage and slowing the target by 10%. The slow stacks up to 5 times. Every 5th and 6th attack in succession, Sharps will shoot two bolts. If he attacks 7 times in a row he will shoot four bolts.'' NOTE: The succession looks like this: 1 bolt x 4, 2 bolts x 2, 4 bolts. Unique Ability: Blizzard Range: Self Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Summons a fierce snowstorm around Sharps in a '''7m' radius. All enemies caught in the blizzard take 13-19/14-21/13-20/12-17 energy damage per second for 10 seconds. In addition, enemies inside the storm are slowed by 33%.'' Squad Ability: Snow Wave Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Shoots a piercing wave of snow in a spread cone. Each enemy hit by the wave takes '''9-15/11-16/10-15/7-14' energy damage and is slowed by 20%.'' Modifiers *'Sharps' Snow Wave: Frostbites enemies instead of slowing. '(Citckra's Affix) *'Sharps' Snow Wave: Freezes enemies instead of slowing. '(Boreas' Affix) Passive Ability: Freezing Outbreaks Sharps' vest doesn't hold all his power back and every once in a while it releases the contained energy. The energy released is a blast of cryokinetic energy in a '''6m' radius around Sharps. Any enemy caught in the burst will be frozen for 7''' seconds. The burst will come every 8th second.'' '''Overdrive The burst freezes enemies for '''12' seconds and comes every 3rd second.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Ice Storm Range: 26 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Creates an ice torrent in a '''7m' radius, that deals 10-14 Energy Damage and slows enemies inside by 25%.'' Beta - Freezing Burst Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Releases a wave of cryokinetic energy going in a tight spread cone, that deals '''3-8' Energy Damage and freezes enemies hit for 12 seconds.'' Gamma - Icicle Barrage Range: 14 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Summons giant icicles out of the ground in a '''10m' radius. Icicles will appear randomly and affect a 3m radius, once they appear. Any enemy caught by any of these icicles is dealt 14-17 Physical Damage. Enemies can be hit twice under the duration of the barrage. The barrage lasts 10 seconds.'' Delta - Glide Field Range: 22 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Creates a field of blank ice in a '''14m' radius, that lasts for 10 seconds. Allies on the field, will have their Movement Speed increased by 20%, while enemies inside the field will slide uncontrollably on the ice.'' Gallery Sharps Alpha.png Sharps Sketch.jpg|Early Sketch Trivia *Sharps' species is the Cryopad. *Vocalization: Hiss-like noises and sounds similar to teeth gritting together. Think of the sounds one makes, when he's cold. Category:Darkspore Category:Ice Category:Eldris Category:Tempests Category:Heroes